worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
United Star Kingdom of New Anglia
__TOC__ Nation Creation Points Distribution Total: '''30 NCPs 1 Home Sector w/ free Junction and Warp Gate 3 Core Sectors - 15 NCPs 3 Midrange Sectors - 9 NCPs, 1 Hyperspace Junction @ 2 NCP, improved GDP @ 1 NCP 3 Colony Sectors - 3 NCPs Home Sector 60 Billion/$14,000 HJ WG Core Sector 1 50 Billion/$10,000 Core Sector 2 50 Billion/$10,000 Core Sector 3 50 Billion/$10,000 Midrange 1 30 Billion/$6,000 + $3,000 + $2,000 HJ Midrange 2 30 Billion/$6,000 Midrange 3 30 Billion/$6,000 Colony 1 10 Billion/$2,000 Colony 2 10 Billion/$2,000 Colony 3 10 Billion/$2,000 '''Total Population: '''330 Billion '''Total GDP: $73,000 GDP Government Information Formal Name: United Star Kingdom of New Anglia Common Name:: Kingdom of New Anglia, Anglian Star Empire Short Name: New Anglia, Anglia Government Type:'' ''Constitutional Monarchy''' Head of State: HM King Edward XVI, By the Grace of God Emperor of the Anglian Systems, King of New Anglia, of New Scotland, and so on; Emperor of Thanagar and of the Dorei, Sovereign of the Trill Commonwealth. Title usually rendered as "His Majesty King Edward XVI, King of the United Star Kingdom of New Anglia, Emperor of Thanagar and of the Dorei, Sovereign of the Trill. Head of Government: The Rt. Honourable Capt. Stephen Penton RN (Ret.), Prime Minister of HM Government, MP Vancouver of New Columbia Legislature: Bicameral Parliament, lower chamber is the House of Commons, democratically elected by the population based on borough, district, or township by first-past-the-post system; upper chamber is the House of Lords, consisting of the peerages of the Kingdoms and those elected by national governments on Trill and Doreia as well as the Lords Spiritual appointed by the Anglican Church and other recognized religious institutions. Judicial Branch: The Anglian Supreme Court, hearing decisions either by its own decision or by request from the Lords of Appeal in Ordinary - the "Law Lords" drawn from the House of Lords. The Monarch can also hear appeals on matters through the Privy Council of the Judiciary, though in common practice this is only invoked to seek pardon or commuting of a death sentence. Major Political Parties: Liberal "Whig" Party, Conservative "Tory" Party Minor Political Party:' Progressive Democratic Party, Labour Party, Socialist Union Party, Party for Socialist Labour, Marxist Party, Trill Union Front, Dorei Defence League, Thanagarian Vetersans' League, Anglian Republican Party '''Capital:' Westminster, Albion Continent, New Anglia Primary Religions: Anglican Christianity, Catholic Christianity, Protestant Christianity, Dorei faiths Languages: English (official language of government), Spanish (New Columbia Sector), Trill Common, Thanagarian and Dorei languages, Gaelic (New Scotland, New Ireland, Caledonia, and Hebridia), Irish (Hebridia, New Ireland), German (Neu Bavaria and Neu Hannover), Greek (Ionia and Samothrace), Italian (Latium), Hindi (New Bangladesh), Bengali (New Bangladesh) Territory: The Star Kingdom of New Anglia consists of 10 sectors of Standard size. The central sector is the one containing New Anglia and New Scotland, the Capital Sector of the Kingdom and Empire. Three heavily-developed sectors border it, including the New Columbia Sector, which is heavily populated by Spanish-speaking descendants of immigrants from California and Western Mexico from Earth with the central planet's majority being Cascadians from Nova Terra. Beyond these sectors are the Midrange Territories of the Empire. Two are inhabited primarily by Humans, a mix of Anglian immigrants and immigrants from other places, though the Ionian Worlds' sector contains the homeworld of the Thanagarian race, which also contains over sixty percent of the Thanagarian population. The Thanagarians are, like a number of other races, completely human-like in their figure, save the bizarre possession of wings that allow for gliding on air currents - some even have associated muscles strong enough to flap their wings sufficiently to provide some lift, though for most Thanagarians flight comes not from natural power but from exploitation of Levitanium, a mineral with peculiar magnetic and gravitic principles that makes it valuable for use in machinery relating to anti-gravity technology - it was for the rich Levitanium deposits on their homeworld that the Dilgrud Empire conquered Thanagar at the outset of the First Dilgrud War, a conflict which resulted in the deaths of over two thirds of the Thanagarian race through battle, reprisal killings (including the utter extermination of the billion-scale population of their largest colony, which was settled by Humans post-war), and the bombardment of the planet in the Anglian liberation campaign. As a people, the Thanagarian nations have tended to be highly territorial and militantly aggressive, though unlike other notoriously militant races (like the Dilgrud) they do recognize the need for peaceful relations and civilized conduct between races; upon the conclusion of the 1st Dilgrud War the Thanagarian ruling council voluntarily recognized King George XVI as their Emperor, seeing no alternative to ensure the survival of their species. As a result they are the only non-Human racial population of substance in the Empire to be fully and proportionally represented in the House of Commons. The third is of a particular interest; home to its own Hyperspace Junction and wealthier and more populated than the other two Midrange Sectors, the Trill-Dorei Sector contains the homeworlds and main colonies of those races, inducted into the Kingdom as Imperial holdings following the First Dilgrud War (2950-2964) and their liberation from the rule of the brutal Dilgrud. The Trill are a secular culture that emphasizes art and science more than particular religion, bearing remarkable Human-like features save some anatomical differences and the "spot-line" that exists on every Trill's body, each Trill having a unique pattern. Being Republicans in entire inclination, the Trill have been hard to reconcile to the Empire. In order to minimize difficulties the political structure for governing the Trill gives them a wide range of native powers; their planetary government, a republic, is also permitted to elect figures, known as Imperial Senators, to sit in the House of Lords in Westminster. In contrast the Dorei retain religious faiths much like Humans do, their dominant faith being a monotheist one with a feminine-identified Supreme Diety figure, though they have provided many rational scientists in their history. The Dorei have what some consider to be "elven" features in that their ears are slightly longer and thinner in shape, though more unique is their particular coloration; from a pale white base complexion the Dorei nations go in one of three general directions: teal, blue, or purple. The colorations vary from the deep purple hues of the southern Sindai to the blue-skinned Tryni. The Dorei were not a fully unified race until the Dilgrud Invasion and the Anglian liberation eleven years later, though the Dorei Federation of Nations did exist as a deliberative body to govern Dorei interactions with alien species. Three-quarters of the racial population are under the jurisdiction of republics while the other 25% of the Dorei are under monarchies of varying type. Integration of the Dorei thus varies from using the same arrangement as the Trill have with the Republican nations of Doreia while the Dorei monarchies are under the direct rule of New Anglia, these monarches recognizing the New Anglian King as their Emperor and suzerain; each Dorei monarch has the right to sit and vote in the House of Lords in Westminster, they also appoint a proportion of their national peerage or aristocracy to sit in the Westminster House of Lords while their populaces, unlike their Republican Dorei counterparts, are permitted to send representatives to the House of Commons in Westminster. There are three sectors in the Empire considered to be colonial regions. Two are what remains of the Dilgrud Empire. In retaliation to attempts to unleash massive orbital bombardment to wipe out life in a neighboring state, the Anglian Kingdom launched the Third Dilgrud War (3013-3016) that culminated with a Dilgrud scorched earth campaign that rendered the species on the verge of extinction and its worlds so damaged as to undo centuries of terraforming. Only Dilgrudar itself, and its sector, has recovered and retained a Dilgrud population, while the nearby sectors' worlds were repopulated with Humans, Trill, Thanagarians, and Dorei to commence planetary repair; the Dilgrud population was forcefully deported to Dilgrudar and the rump single-sector Dilgrud state that was left unannexed, a helpless and broken nation that exists on the sufference of the Anglians who, it was pointed out in 3020, "had no desire to rule such a savage and beastly species". The two sectors of space detached from the Dilgrud are still relatively sparsely populated as the Anglian Kingdom is having to repair local biospheres, in some case being forced to re-terraform worlds ravaged by radioactivity from atomic detonations. Apart from these two sectors - Crowninshield and Megiddo - the Kingsland Sector was settled in the 33rd Century, after the development of hyperspace dredging vessels by the UN spread to New Anglia, permitting hyperspace lanes to be established to the sector's richest systems, including the main Earth-like planet of Kingsland. Population: 330 Billion People (248.2 Billion Humans, 34.5 Billion Dorei, 34.9 Billion Trill, 12 Billion Thanagarians, 400 Million Members of Other Species) GDP: Rated at $73,000 Interstellar Standard Value Economy: The Anglian Kingdom retains a free market with some government regulation, the extent of which is usually determined by which party holds majority in Parliament. There are some powerful corporations, but numerous worlds such as those of New Columbia, the Trill, and the Dorei also see some co-operative corporations that are owned by the workforce of the company with workers voting for their officers and major company policies. Sector Breakdown New Anglia Sector - Z-15 Worlds: New Anglia, New Scotland, Alba, Cornwall, New England Population of 60 Billion GDP: $14,000 Interstellar Standard Value Hyperspace Junction Present Warp Gate Present New Columbia Sector - Y-15 Worlds: New Columbia, Nuevo Baja, Nuevo Sonora, Andalusia, Tamaulipas Population of 50 Billion GDP: $10,000 Interstellar Standard Value New Wales Sector - AA-15 Worlds: New Wales, Sydney, New Kent, New Ireland, New Victoria Population of 50 Billion GDP: $10,000 Interstellar Standard Value Neu Bavaria Sector - Z-16 Worlds: Neu Bavaria, Neu Hannover, Caledonia, Churchill, Salisbury Population of 50 Billion GDP: $10,000 Interstellar Standard Value Trill-Doreia Sector - AA-16 Worlds: Trill, Doreia, Ji'Doreia, Jinla, Astranai Population of 30 Billion GDP: $11,000 Interstellar Standard Value Hyperspace Junction Present Ionia-Thanagar Sector - AA-14 Worlds: Ionia, Thanagar, Latium, Hansom's Planet, New Bangladesh Population of 30 Billion GDP: $6,000 Interstellar Standard Value Hebridia Sector - Z-14 Worlds: Hebridia, New Auckland, Adelaide, Acadia, New Ontario Population of 30 Billion GDP: $6,000 Interstellar Standard Value Crowninshield Sector - BB-15 Worlds: Crowninshield, Meiersworld, Cliffton, Daxai, Janila Population of 10 Billion GDP: $2,000 Interstellar Standard Value Megiddo Sector BB-16 Worlds: Megiddo, Anthal, Samothrace, New Trafalgar, Rodney's Planet Population of 10 Billion GDP: $2,000 Interstellar Standard Value Kingsland Sector Y-14 Worlds: Kingsland, Hala, Kahnal, New Australia, Zealandia Population of 10 Billion GDP: $2,000 Interstellar Standard Value Foreign Relations Government Minister: The Rt. Hon. the Lord Prestwick, Baron Reginald Frederick Baden-Grey PC, Secretary of State for the Foreign Office Current State of Relations The United Nations of Earth and Nova Terra: Cordial Solarian Sovereignty: Cordial Imperium of Man: Cool Bragulan Empire: Hostile Karlack Swarm: Distant Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya: Cordial The French Empire: Cordial History of the Kingdom HM Armed Services The military of New Anglia is divided into four distinct services. The Royal Navy conducts operations to control the spaceways. The Anglian Army operates to garrison worlds and to occupy other worlds if needed. The Aerospace Force consists of system defense craft launched from orbital stations and ground-side installations (including specialized asteroid, planetoid, moon, and planet airbases. The Territorial Service acts as planetary garrison and militia and is also considered a gendarme force in planetary jurisdiction where such is permitted - the various Trill and Dorei Free State militaries also answer to the Territorial Service. 'Government Minister Responsible: 'The Rt. Hon. the Lord Kapana, Maralo Tevala PC Baron of Kapana on Trill, Defence Minister Royal Navy 2 Ultraheavy Hull @ $650 - $1,300 - Command Flagship 3 Ultraheavy Hulls @ $600 - $1,800 - Command Flagship (Old Class) 7 Ultraheavy Hulls @ $550 - $3,850 - Flag Dreadnought 7 Ultraheavy Hulls @ $500 - $3,500 - Flag Dreadnought (Older Class) 4 Ultraheavy Hulls @ $475 - $1,900 - Flag Dreadnought (Oldest Class) 20 Ultraheavy Hulls @ $350 - $7,000 - Dreadnoughts 20 Superheavy Hulls @ $300 - $6,000 - Dreadnoughts (Older Class) 6 Superheavy Hulls @ $275 - $1,650 - Dreadnoughts (Oldest Class) 4 Superheavy Hulls @ $250 - $1,000 - Strategic Carriers (New) 20 Heavy Hulls @ $225 - $4,500 - Star Cruisers 25 Heavy Hulls @ $150 - $3,750 - Gun Cruisers (New) 25 Heavy Hulls @ $125 - $3,125 - Heavy Cruisers (Old) 12 Heavy Hulls @ $130 - $1,560 - Fleet Carriers 20 Medium Hulls @ $90 - $1,800 - Light Cruisers 60 Medium Hulls @ $80 - $4,800 - Light Cruisers (Old) 40 Light Hulls @ $50 - $2,000 - Destroyers 100 Light Hulls @ $45 - $4,500 - Destroyers (Older Class) 80 Light Hulls @ $40 - $3,200 - Destroyers (Oldest Class) 6 Ultralight Hulls @ $30 - $180 - Frigates 30 Ultralight Hulls @ $25 - $750 - Corvettes 60 Ultralight Hulls @ $20 - $1,200 - Corvettes (Old) 7 Yacht (Ultralight) Hulls @ $10 - $70 - Royal Yachts 13 Yacht Hulls @ $5 - $65 - Government Official Yachts Marine Forces: $200 Cost, 1,000,000 men @ 25,000/$1 with x5 kit mulitplier Total Starting Expenditure: $59,700 Anglian Army Elite Forces: $7,500 Cost, 100,000,000 men @ 40,000/$1 with x3 kit mulltiplier. Regular Forces: $5,000 Cost, 250,000,000 men @ 125,000/$1 with x2.5 kit multiplier Garrison Forces: $800 Cost, 160,000,000 men @ 200,000/$1 with x1 kit multiplier Total Starting Expenditure: $13,300 New Anglian Figures of Import Category:National Information Category:New Anglia